Aphrodisaic
by TheNaughtyBits
Summary: RemusSirius smut. If you don't like don't read. Sirius wants to know if chocolate is really an aphrodisiac...PWLP. Please R and R!


**Aphrodisiac.**

**Short. Sweet. Smut.**

**Notes: **The original version of this was much more messy, and involved lots of chocolate sauce. Believe it or not this is the cleanest version I wrote to this title.

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, you'd get stuff like this in almost every chapter, I don't, obviously. Harry Potter belongs to J.K and all the other copyright holders.**

Remus sat on his bed, reading a muggle book and slowly munching his way through a large slab of Honeydukes chocolate. It was a warm Saturday afternoon, and James and Peter were in Hogsmeade with Lily Evans and her friend Catherine. Sirius sat on the windowsill watching him, for once, in total silence. Only the clock ticked.

"Do you think chocolate is an aphrodisiac?" The black haired boy asked suddenly standing up and walking over to Remus' bed. The caramel haired boy shrugged and turned a page. Sirius knelt down beside him, refusing to be ignored.

"Well, you eat chocolate a lot…." The werewolf's eyes turned upon him defensively, a faint blush colouring his cheeks.

"So do you."

Sirius laughed apologetically, not meaning to have offended his friend. "Yes, but I eat a lot of everything, so I doubt the effect would show. But honestly, do you think chocolate has an effect on…on making you want to do things?"

Remus sighed, sat up, shutting his book and removing the delicate frame of his reading glasses. Sirius instantly occupied the free space, smiling disarmingly.

"Yes, eating chocolate makes me want to do this." Remus said simply, brushing his lips over his friend's. "But you eating chocolate make's me what to do this." He continued leaning in for a proper, deeper kiss, which was gladly reciprocated.

Sirius was blushing when they came up for air, smiling faintly.

"So you think chocolate is an aphrodisiac then?" He mumbled breathlessly. Remus chuckled, and considered for a moment before leaning back in for another kiss.

"I'm not sure. Chocolate makes me want to do this, but then seeing you eating sugar quills makes me want to do this," Remus trailed off and leaving a hot trail of kisses along the line of Sirius' jaw and down n to his neck, pausing to nibble at it's nape. "And then, of course, around the moon I suddenly want to do so much more…"

Sirius moaned as Remus ripped his shirt apart and set his tongue to a nipple, working the other one into a stiff pink nub with his fingers. Sirius's writhing set off something primal in Remus, and the werewolf growled and made his way lower, lightly dipping his tongue into the neat belly button, before reaching the barrier of Sirius now strained trousers, and looking up. Sirius whimpered at the loss of contact.

"Although every Christmas when I see you wrap your tongue around those candy canes you like so much it make me want to do nothing more than-"

Warmth engulfed Sirius and he gasped, revelling in the new sensation. He never even noticed his trouser being opened. He was so wrapped up in that voice… Remus began bobbing his head excruciatingly slowly, undulating his tongue against the sensitive underside. Sirius moaned loudly, his fingers tangling in the bed sheets. The black haired boy was getting closer.

Remus smiled as drew back, crawling back up Sirius' body on his hands and knees, just letting the very tip of his cock run against his friend's Quidditch toned body.

"But overall, I would say that the biggest aphrodisiac is you, Sirius Black. You make me want to do such unspeakable things to you," Remus leant down and kissed him, smiling. "But most of all you make me want _you_ to do such unspeakable things to me at times like this, when we're all alone…" He trailed a coy finger down Sirius' chest, who, with a feral growl, deftly flipped their positions, and a bark-like laugh at the look on Remus' face.

"And what unspeakable things would they be, Mr Lupin?" He asked, straddling the werewolf and starting to remove his clothes. Remus blushed and whimpered as Sirius traced patterns over his chest and pinched a nipple. Sirius grinned, that whimper had to be the sexiest sound he had ever heard.

He leant down and kissed his lover, and slowly they divested themselves of there clothes, and lay naked together, happy and unashamed. They kissed passionately and Remus handed a bottle from his nightstand, raised his legs and reached for his wand to set a spell against the door, groaning as an oiled finger breached his entrance. Wriggling his finger, he added another, and then another, scissoring them to try and make his entry as painless as possible. Remus rocked back against his fingers and groaned as they were removed. Sirius smiled and quickly coated himself, before slowly pressing into Remus heat. For a moment, worry glimmered in Sirius blue eyes, as he searched the werewolf's face for any sign on pain, and he still to allow Remus to adjust to the intrusion.

"Move." Remus murmured, opening his eyes. Sirius shuddered. That husky, sultry, demanding voice drove him wild and he started to thrust starting slow but driving deep. Remus moaned loudly, as Sirius brushed against that sweet spot inside, and began to beg.  
"Harder, faster, deeper…"

Soon the pace began frenzied, and then they both climaxed, Remus first and then Sirius, as Remus's body clenched around his cock. They both collapsed together, sated, tingling and stars dancing in front of their eyes. Remus smiled, panting, and looked at his lover.

"You know I think oysters are an aphrodisiac…"


End file.
